The present invention relates to a method for reserve-recording a program to be reserved such as a TV program, and more particularly to a technique which is effective when reserve-recording is carried out with use of a recorded title (program).
A digital video recorder such as a DVD (digital versatile disc)/HDD (hard disk drive) recorder shows signs of its spread in these years. Such a digital video recorder having a function of reserve-recording a broadcast program based on an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) can automatically record a TV program by previously selecting a program reservation mode.
Program data obtained from the EPG covers about one week (seven days) from the current time, and a desired TV program is reserve-recorded by browsing the EPG and selecting data about the desired program.
One of conventional digital broadcast receivers, can automatically reserve and output a next-time program on the basis of a user's past view history, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-10-229526.